New Comics Vol 1 3
| StoryTitle5 = Knife Ambush: Part 3 | Synopsis5 = Cactus and Sagebrush follow the map they found in the last issue to an abandoned gold mine. After a quick dig in which they recover a large gold nugget, the two continue their search for Knife Ambush. Story continued next issue. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Sagebrush * Cactus | StoryTitle6 = Bull By The Tail | Synopsis6 = While searching for prairie dogs, Ho-lah-an scares a charging bull away by clutching onto it's tail. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Peter * Ho-lah-an | StoryTitle7 = The Secret Cruise: Part 3 | Synopsis7 = After tending to the ill Aunt Millie, Joe Macula decides to investigate the captain's quarters in search of the map. Story continues next issue. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Ray * Gail Supporting Characters: * Joe Macula Villains: * Captain Bill Gewgaw * Sir Ghaut Other Characters: * Willie Gewgaw * Aunt Millie | StoryTitle8 = The Stagecoach: Part 2 | Synopsis8 = A reward is put out for the capture of the men that stole the stagecoach. Meanwhile, Blimp and Jones get a job offer that utilizes their coach-driving skills. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * J. Worthington Blimp Supporting Characters: * Jupiter Jones | StoryTitle9 = 17-20 On The Black: Part 3 | Synopsis9 = Having tracked down the stolen pearls, Kim takes Jim Gale to a ship where the criminals reside. Story continues next issue. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Jim Gale Supporting Characters: * Kim Villains: * Frog Morton | StoryTitle10 = Dickie Duck | Synopsis10 = Farmer Gray learns to regret giving Dickie Duck the seemingly simple task to throw out the garbage. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Dickie Duck Other Characters: * Farmer Gray | StoryTitle11 = Mystery Of The Gold Pieces | Synopsis11 = This is a written short story. Two-thousand dollars has mysteriously disappeared from the bank vault and no one can come up with an explanation. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Howard "Hard" Weston * Jim Southworth Supporting Characters: * Henry Gorman Villains: * Pearly Moore Other Characters: * Colin Cleveland * Warren Barnes * Franklin Caverly | StoryTitle12 = Chikko Chakko | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Chikko Chakko Other Characters: * Loopie * Chicos * Papacito * Mamacita | StoryTitle13 = King Arthur: Part One | Synopsis13 = The story of Arthur and his many deeds is told. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * King Arthur * Guinevere * Lancelot Supporting Characters: * Merlin * Lynette * Gareth | StoryTitle14 = Dare-Devil Dunk | Synopsis14 = Dunk is rescuing people from danger, but his manager isn't happy that he's risking his life for free. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Dunk Supporting Characters: * Drizzle | StoryTitle15 = Just suppose | Synopsis15 = | StoryTitle16 = King Bozo | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * King Bozo | StoryTitle17 = The Circus Is Comin`! | Synopsis17 = | StoryTitle18 = The Fireman | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Luke McGluke | StoryTitle19 = Court Chucles | Synopsis19 = | StoryTitle20 = Sara Lou Sunshine | Synopsis20 = A sweet poem about a girl who enjoys helping the needy. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Sara Lou | StoryTitle21 = Sons of the Red Cormorant: Part 3 | Synopsis21 = Wing manages to escape from Kolar and secure a plane. He then follows the plane being piloted by Kolar's lackey, Tyee, in an attempt to rescue the girl who was being held captive inside. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Wing Walker Villains: * Tyee * Kolar * Nipper | StoryTitle22 = Love Thy Neighbor | Synopsis22 = Beany washes up for his visiting Aunt Matilda. But Red ruins Beany's good look with a basket of tomatoes. | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Beany Villains: * Red Other Characters: Beany`s Ma * Aunt Matilda | StoryTitle23 = Freddie Bell | Synopsis23 = Freddie continues to get into trouble without even trying. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Freddie Bell | StoryTitle24 = Needles Uses His Noodle | Synopsis24 = Needles comes up with an invention to prevent flower pots from spilling out a window. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Needles | StoryTitle25 = The Time Machine: Part 3 | Synopsis25 = Fritz and Mowcher are shaking their heads at Oliver falling in love. That is, until the lovebug hits them as well. | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Oliver Weed Supporting Characters: * Mr. Mowcher * Fritz Other Characters: * Abigail * Mr. Blumel * Madam Blumel * Emily Jane | StoryTitle26 = Castaway Island: Part 2 | Synopsis26 = Larry and Dot manage to find land. But trouble brews as Blackface and his men also live on the island. Story continues next issue. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Larry Supporting Characters: * Dot Villains: * Blackface Other Characters: * S. Douglal "Mac" MacDonald | StoryTitle27 = Dear Old Dad | Synopsis27 = | StoryTitle28 = Licorice | Synopsis28 = | Appearing28 = Featured Characters: * Licorice | StoryTitle29 = A Pickle Complex | Synopsis29 = Spiniker manages to take over as captain of Sternpipe's ship. | Appearing29 = Featured Characters: * George Spiniker Supporting Characters: * James Other Characters: * Captain Sternpipe | StoryTitle30 = Vikings: Part 3 | Synopsis30 = The further story of baby Ivar. A celebration is thrown for Ivar growing his first tooth. | Appearing30 = Featured Characters: * Ivar Supporting Characters: * Kol Other Characters: * Eirek * Sigrid | StoryTitle31 = Airborne Revenge | Synopsis31 = Steve is tasked to protect an engineer who was developing a new type of plane. But Morton Brent is not the man he appears to be. | Appearing31 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Federal Men Villains: * Morton Brent Other Characters: * Grayson | StoryTitle32 = It`s A Dern Lie | Synopsis32 = | Notes = * Along with the above stories, this issue also contains several single-page gag strips. As listed below, they include: ** "Chikko Chakko" by Ellis Edwards ** "King Bozo" by John Patterson (only appearance) ** "The Circus is Comin" and "Dear Old Dad" by Whitney Ellsworth (only appearances) ** "Luke McGluke" by John Peterson (only appearance) ** "Court Chuckles" by Maxwell (only appearance) ** "Licorice" by Vincent Sullivan (only appearance) ** Last Appearances for Billy the Kid and Dare-Devil Dunk. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}